dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sandubadear
Re You've been unblocked. We can discuss things here. -- 15:20, May 28, 2017 (UTC) There are also stubs, where you can help us out by expanding them by inserting more information in these shorter-than-usual articles. Dragon Universe Wiki aspires to be a reliable source for all Dragon Ball fans to read and draw information from, and as such, fan-created continuity and fan fiction are not allowed within our articles. All in-universe material must be attributable to a reliable, published source. Do not remove talkpage posts and forum comments, including your own, as they are part of the public record. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. We hope you enjoy editing here and being an editor! If you have any questions, see the , add a question to the support board or visit our . Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LastationLover5000 (talk) 02:29, May 29, 2017 (UTC) |} Re:Sandy So you’re admitting to have abused not only our policies but the ToS of Wikia. Why would I have to point to anything else as evidence? I could entertain it but you’ve admitted to have been making sock accounts to vandalize our wiki. Why did you do it to begin with? We never did anything to harass or bother you. So why would you do it to us? If you don’t like our founder talk to him about it. But I don’t understand how you can justify your position seeing how you’ve in essence just confessed to being blocked for your actions. What’s even worse is that you attempted to run my name to the ground on DB wiki telling FC that I didn’t block you for the right reason and was attempting to make it a virtue in attempts to make me seem like a bad actor or an abusive administrator — when given what’s against you I had every reason to block you. You even tried to argue that your blocks were unsubstantiated and fallible. When that was not the case. I don’t dislike you but if you really want to make things right — clear the record and admit your own wrongdoings to FC that you said about me is untrue, and take accountability. It’s outrageous that you outright lied against me. -- 12:45, May 29, 2017 (UTC) *Onto the code, sure what code do you need? I have nothing personal and as of now hold nothing against you. However I would just like us to move on from our personal 'beef'. We're fans of DB first no? -- 12:45, May 29, 2017 (UTC) :::Well, thanks man we try to give the most accurate information. We consider dubs and even other international dubs and try to give great information. We have a lot of work to do and it would be nice to receive some help to complete them. People think we don't chronicle the anime-only stuff like GT, but we do and we want to give it the same coverage as any other series Freeza/History. Take a look and the in-depth stuff we do for movies and stuff like Gt. We're just respecting its original japanese source first and use the trivia section to put the dub-only information. Yes, I know SS7S he totally vandalized our wiki. Well, just know that you're unblocked and you're welcomed here. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 21:03, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Context of the Universe 9 The context implies the “underhanded” (lacking resources this was illustrated when Sidra was trying to find his warriors) or “unfair”. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 00:41, June 8, 2017 (UTC) :make·shift ˈmākˌSHift/Submit adjective 1. serving as a temporary substitute; sufficient for the time being. The quality of lacking resources, and to make with what they have. [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 00:51, June 8, 2017 (UTC)